


Protective Instincts

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is a dumbass, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Jokes, Floyd is just an ass, M/M, Not Beta Read, Randomness, Riddle is a smartass, Riddle passes out because of embarrassment, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: FloyRid shenanigans featuring Ace
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: To Make Him Smile: A Collection of FloyRid Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Protective Instincts

"FLOYD-!" a light, hissed whisper came from the shadows.

"Aw, Goldfishie~ Nobody's gonna find us... don't be such a spoilsport~!" a deeper whisper came from the same secluded, shadowed area.

They were in a shadowed area of the library. It was after classes had ended. Floyd had Riddle by the waist, holding the shorter boy close to him. Riddle was already redder than any rose had ever been, his delicate chin being held up by Floyd's large hand.

"Floyd, I...," Riddle bit his lip, "I don't think we should be here- we could get caught- we could get detention if we got caught here, especially like this! I don't want to get in trouble! And you- you already skip classes a lot, so imagine how bad this will look on you!"

"Goldfishie doesn't want me to get in trouble~? Bahaha~ How sweet! Ooohh, I just noticed how red you are~ My red li'l Goldfishie~!"

Riddle inhaled as best he could with how tight his chest felt; sure, he didn't want to get in trouble. He was a model student, after all! But somehow, in some way, being in this situation with Floyd made him less afraid of what could happen if something went wrong.

"Floyd- I know- I know... I know what you want...," Riddle stuttered, "but I will need to take you back to my Dorm, I don't want anyone to walk in on us in here."

Floyd's eyes lit up.

"Goldfishie taking me to his Dorm~? I like the sound of this!"

"Shhhhhhhh-!"

Riddle gently grabbed Floyd's hand as he led the taller one to Heartslabyul. Surprisingly, nobody was in the halls, so they arrived with no trouble.

It was what met them once they got inside that was troubling: Ace was sitting in the common room, a teasing smirk spreading across his face.

"Aahhh, Crabby?! Why are you here? I was gonna spend time with Goldfishie...."

"Nobody else was gonna tell me what's up between you and Floyd, Dorm Leader, so I decided to ask you guys myself. How lucky I am that both of ya showed up! Ahaha!"

"Ace, why do you even CARE?! It's nobody else's business, ESPECIALLY not yours! Am I not allowed to have someone...."

"You are, Dorm Leader. 'M just kinda curious about what the hell you and Floyd have goin' on, is all!"

"It's... a long story, Ace. The short version? I'll let Floyd explain...."

Floyd sits, almost catlike, on the arm of one of the loveseats. Much to Riddle's annoyance. But he decides to just let it slide, because it's just Floyd being Floyd.

"Well, yasee, Goldfishie and I have been daaa~ting for about a month~!"

Ace's jaw just about hit the floor.

"Okay, what the fuck? Soooooooooo, Dorm Leader is dating a goddamn man-child who causes chaos across the whole school?"

"... That about sums it up...," Riddle said as he glanced over at Floyd. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself sooner."

"You know I'm not the smartest guy, Dorm Leader," Ace said, "I don't even remember what I had for breakfast."

"You had scrambled eggs and French toast with caramel sauce for breakfast, Ace."

"Ah right. Anyway, I'll leave y'all lovebirds alone," Ace got up and walked off, "or should I call y'all... gourami~?" he added with a wink.

Floyd burst out laughing while Riddle was just confused.

"Mind explaining the joke?" Riddle asked.

"Oh! There's a fish called the gourami, also known as the 'kissing fish'! It's a clever joke, comin' from Crabby. Never thought he'd make such a nice joke~!"

"K- KISSING FISH?!" Riddle got dizzy almost passed out with how red his face flushed.

Of course, Floyd caught Riddle gently and swiftly. He checked Riddle's temperature with the back of his hand, and determined he was warm because of how embarrassed he got. Riddle just decided to cuddle into Floyd to calm himself down.

Yes, they got funny looks. Yes, there were questions. But they soon got the idea that Floyd didn't want any acknowledgement from anyone so he could comfort the red-headed Dorm Leader.


End file.
